Ma lumière
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Ma première songfic. Je n’en dit pas plus car ça gacherait tout. Musique : "J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe" de Saez


**Titre : Ma lumière …**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating :M / NC 17**

**Paring: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Ma première songfic. Je n'en dit pas plus car ça gacherait tout. Musique : "J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe" de Saez**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

* * *

**Ma lumière …**

Noir, il fait noir, tellement noir, trop noir.

Blanc, tout est blanc, je suis blanc.

Rouge, plus de rouge, pas en moi, plus en moi.

_A la lumière obscure  
Je te croise enfin  
Mon dieu que tu es belle  
_

Je tends la main, larme salée sur ma joue. Unique. Symbolique. Des contours que je dessine du bout des doigts. Tu lui ressembles tant. Je voudrais te toucher, t'enlacer. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Bientôt …

_Toi la seule toi l'ultime  
Entre les hommes égalité  
S'il te plait prends ma main  
Ne te fais plus attendre_

Je ne suis pas libre, ni égal. Lois contre moi. Lois contre mon corps. Tous contre un, contre moi. Arrête de me faire languir et saisis ma main. Les hommes me lapident, je ne suis plus rien.

J'ai trop attendu pour te rejoindre. Trop longtemps j'ai rêvé de toi. Et maintenant que tu es là, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul avec eux. Tous ces hommes sans lois, tous ces hommes de loi, tous ces hommes … même lui.

_Il est temps de s'étreindre  
De s'éteindre  
Une dernière cigarette_

Fumée autour de moi, cendres sur le rebord froid, gouttes noires sur le rouge. Sourire béat un peu innocent encore, lèvres étirées à ta vision. Tu arrives doucement vers moi et je te tends les bras. Oh oui, prends moi, berceau des bras de la mère, des bras de l'amant. Etreinte de chaleur amoureuse. Que je sente ta peau nue contre la mienne. Douce. Comme toi.

Doigts non loin, doigts fins et tentants. Doigts de honte et de pêchés, doigts de souvenirs et d'illusions … nos doigts identiques.

_Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit  
La mort ou la naissance  
__ç__a dépend du cœur_

La voiture de nos débuts, de notre rencontre. On ne s'en souvient pas mais c'est là toute la magie de notre lien. Tour, tourne, roule, virages sans fin, toujours avec toi. Ce toi que je rêvais. A deux et à quatre et plus. Mais moi seul, tout seul. Naître cent fois et mourir mille fois. Naître à deux et mourir à un. Naître à quatre et mourir à un. Naître tout seul et mourir sans y arriver. Naître en premier ou en dernier, importance puérile, parce que l'on naît en même temps.

Un battement en même temps, le premier et les autres identiques. Multitudes de cœurs battant sans fin. Et le tien si différent, en harmonie au mien qui hurle. Le tien sourd à tout ça, trop de coeurs autour de nous.

Et le voilà différent maintenant. Plus lent et moins hurlant. C'est le son de la mort je crois.

_Au soleil qui s'incline  
Allez finissons en  
Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament_

Encore plus haut, au plus haut des sommets. Des étoiles dans les yeux, dans tes yeux, le rêve était beau.

Mais l'horloge sonne ses coups du soir. Coups rythmés avec les miens. La lumière s'éteint, le soleil s'en va. Mais le mien est déjà mort depuis longtemps. Brillant de milles feux, brillant pour tant de gens, mais plus pour moi. Voile devant les yeux, je n'arrive plus à distinguer le décor. Scène, flashs, spots, fans, paillettes. Hologramme du bonheur et toi tu souriais, ne te souciais pas de mon hologramme à moi. Grands écrans, mon visage peint dessus, notre même visage, différent dans les détails. Sourires, et larmes, mais rien n'a de sens si tu ne te penches pas sur le firmament de notre gloire.

Monter toujours plus haut, et moi encore plus que toi. Te laisser plus bas parce que tu ne me suis plus. Aller sur le dernier barreau de l'échelle de la joie, essayer de grimper, je le fais et je tends les bras pour m'agripper aux fins liens entre elle et moi. Nuages blancs, nuages noirs, mais pas de rouge, c'est moi qui le suis.

_Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré  
De Katagena  
Me noyer à jamais  
Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale_

Nu, pas de vêtements, plus de masques. Juste mon vrai visage, mon vrai corps meurtri de mon ascension. Douche du ciel, pleure-t-il pour moi ? Ou alors ce sont mes larmes qui nettoient ma peau du dernier noir sur elle. Dernières traces de mon masque noir, de mon masque pour toi. Plus de pudeur, je suis nu, offert à elle. Elle m'attire dans le gouffre de son monde. Monde des dieux, sacré pour tant de gens. Monde sur terre avec des morales et des lois, alors que c'est faux. Car il est sans ça, rien de tout ça, juste une immense baignoire remplie d'eau pure. Eau où l'on se noie, où je me noie alors que je sombre dans ses bras.

Katagena, pourquoi ce nom ? Je l'ignore. De toute façon elle n'en a pas vraiment. J'aurais pu l'appeler comme toi, mais ce serait encore me bercer dans mes illusions. Et pour cette fois c'est elle qui me berce. Tout comme le faisait notre mère lors de nos cauchemars d'enfants. Berceuse absente, seule différence, et tu n'es pas là. Pas tes bras, pas ses bras, juste ceux de Katagena.

_Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe  
Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe  
_

Tu l'as déjà fait sans le savoir. Tu ne me voyais pas mais moi oui. Avec l'autre et une autre. De toutes les couleurs, mais la même forme. Formes que je n'ai pas, jamais je n'aurai. Parce que je suis comme toi et que ce corps n'est pas dans tes fantasmes. Te faire l'amour est inconcevable. Te baiser toi-même, tu en aurais hurlé au crime. Car je ne suis que ça, un meurtrier. Baudelaire l'a dit, " Ce qu'il y a d'ennuyeux dans l'amour, c'est que c'est un crime où l'on ne peut pas se passer d'un complice. " Complice, c'était le paradis sur terre. Mais jamais tu ne l'as été. Trop pur pour commettre un tel acte contre la loi. J'étais le seul à fauter.

Tombe grise, mélange de noir et blanc, il ne manque plus que le rouge pour parfaire le tout. J'arrive, laisse moi le temps de te baiser une dernière fois dans mes cauchemars de petits princes, remplis de toi et de moi, de nous.

_Que la grâce s'accomplisse  
Immortelle jouissance  
_

Trop de fois, trop souvent, avec ces doigts, tes doigts que je m'imaginais. Abattez moi pour cet acte que je salissais. Et peut-être avec un peu de chance, avec cette dernière étincelle d'innocence que je gardais pour toi, la grâce arrivera. On me la donnera parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal au fond. Juste trop rêvé, trop aimé, trop joui. La première était intense et restera sur moi à jamais. Du blanc sur mon corps rouge, la dernière cette fois. Juste avant d'être gracié par les grands des immortels.

_Que les femme s'unisse dans un parfait accord  
Rien que pour un instant_

J'aurais pu, mais n'y suis jamais arrivé. Toi c'était ton quotidien, moi ma hantise. S'unir, c'était l'accord parfait entre deux êtres. Même une seconde, juste ça, avec toi, toi et moi. Mais c'était tellement puéril d'y croire. Parce que tu voulais une femme, parce que tu aimais une femme. Et moi j'étais un homme.

Tant de fois j'ai essayé de devenir comme elle. Maquillage, cheveux longs, démarche, attitudes, langage, j'avais beau me déguiser tu ne me voyais pas comme elles.

_L'éphémère devienne  
Eternité_

Je m'en vais, ne me retenez pas. Parce que je veux devenir éternel, ne plus être une tache sur le monde de ta vie. Je n'ai pas tellement vécu. Tel l'éphémère, deux jours de vie et après la chute. Raccroché à une rampe, raccroché à ta main qui glissait trop vite de la mienne. Mes illusions éphémères prendront vie dans l'océan où je vais, où je me noie un peu plus au fil des secondes. Le soleil décline et je le suis. Pas de nuit cette fois. Pas de vils gestes en pensant à toi. Pas de fausses illusions. Cette nuit tout deviendra éternel et mes rêves se répèteront sans cesse.

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer  
Comme on aime le soleil_

L'amour est si beau, mais seul c'est comme un enfer. T'aimer, je t'ai aimé, mais pas assez peut-être. Ou pas comme je devais sûrement. Comme j'aimais quand le soleil se reflétait sur ta peau dorée, dansait dans tes cheveux blonds, se noyait dans tes prunelles. Tu étais mon soleil et je n'étais rien pour toi. Pas assez de sentiments entre nous, juste des frères. Liens brisés, brûlés au soleil, je les ai brûlés moi-même le jour où la jouissance m'a emporté. Brûlés par la chaleur de mon corps, par la chaleur de mon amour.

Mais je crois que j'ai brûlé mes ailes aussi. Ailes blanches devenues rouges des flammes, les tiennes restent intactes.

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai. Mais toi tu n'as jamais dépassé le premier stade.

_Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer_

Mais je te mentirais. Parce que j'en meurs et je meurs. Parce que j'ai mal partout. Corps souffrant, endolori, nerfs à vif, peau à vif, le rouge s'échappe et me fuit.

Beauté, tu es la seule chose belle dans ce monde. Mais le vois-tu ? Je ne pense pas. Tu danses autour d'elles qui ne voient pas ta réelle âme. J'étais le seul à t'aimer et tu étais le seul à ne pas m'aimer comme je le voulais.

L'amour est beau quand il fait deux, pas un ou zéro. Et nous ne faisions plus deux depuis tant de temps.

_J'aurais aimer t'écrire  
Le plus beau des poèmes_

Tracé sur ma peau, lis le. Comprendre chaque mot, chaque lettre révèle du mystère. Entouré de rouge plus rien n'est lisible.

Poèmes pour toi, pour nous, de toi et de moi, tu les lisais mais ne les comprenais pas. Nombreux, sans fin parfois, presque, aveugle tu ne voyais pas les larmes versées sur le papier. Alors je ne t'écrivais plus et gardais mes mots pour moi. Le plus beau de tous mourra avec moi, dans mon cœur, gravé dans mon sang, notre sang, identique. Sauras-tu retrouver les lettres éparpillées dans la baignoire et trouver le sens ? Comprendras-tu le sens de mon sang ? Sang sans sens, sens de sang, sang pour sang, sens sur mon sang. Notre sang … mon poème.

_Et construire un empire  
Juste pour ton sourire  
_

Illuminé par eux, forteresse autour de moi, j'essayais de construire ton empire, en vain. Tu l'avais déjà fait, sans moi, sans me donner le clef du la lourde porte. Plus autorisé à y entrer, rejeté, banni. Pourtant il était beau celui que je t'avais construit. Ton sourire y aurait été encore plus beau. Ton sourire aurait peut-être été pour moi.

_Devenir le soleil  
Pour sécher tes sanglots_

T'entendre pleurer était comme une déchirure. Seul consolateur de ces larmes, tu me refusais depuis quelques temps leur accès. Je croyais être le seul à avoir ce droit, ce privilège, être cette chaleur t'enveloppant pour te réconforter. Mais chassé, rejeté, tu m'as éloigné d'elles. Des sanglots que je comprenais plus, qui étaient destinés à une autre.

Alors que je brillais de milles feux, de mon amour pour toi. Mon soleil était plus beau que le sien mais tu ne le voyais pas pareil. Pas d'amour, juste de frères. Et il a fini par me consumer.

_Et faire battre le ciel  
Pour un futur plus beau  
_

Que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson comme lors de notre naissance. Voir nos battements uniques se lier et ce pour toujours. Que le futur semble plus beau ainsi. Mais moi je m'en vais, je vais au ciel pour battre là haut. Et peut-être que cette fois, tu entendras le ciel battre de mon cœur, et qui sait, t'apporter un futur meilleur que celui que je t'offre en mourant à quelques mètres de toi. Me pardonneras-tu de battre là haut, et pas avec toi ?

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Tu vois je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi  
Ce monde n'est pas le mien_

Je ne lutte plus depuis si longtemps. Cette fois c'est définitif. Partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle me guide vers la mort, vers elle et je la suis avec soulagement.

Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Idole morte, étoile éteinte depuis trop longtemps, je vous montre la vérité que tout le monde refuse de voir. Monde de gloire et de victoire, de succès, je voulais juste être ta victoire et ta gloire. Pas capable de continuer, le décor avance sans moi et cette fois je me laisse tomber de la scène. Je te jure, j'ai essayé de lutter, de combattre cette chose en moi. Ne plus penser à mon amour, l'oublier, le remplacer … c'était bien trop me demander. Pas une seule fois j'y suis arrivé. Parce que j'étais toi et tu étais moi autrefois. C'était toujours nous. Et puis c'est devenu, toi et moi, Bill et Tom. Un blond, un brun, un pour la musique, l'autre pour la chanson. Habits larges pour toi et moi tout l'inverse. Toi et les femmes, moi et aucune car que toi pour moi.

Mais tu ne m'as pas vu en ces moments là et je quitte désormais le monde qui ne me ressemble plus.

_Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays_

Un dernier mot pour vous, ceux que je croyais être indispensable à ma vie. Ne pleurez pas de ma mort, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Juste la mienne. Amis fidèles depuis toujours, je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissant.

Pays de ma naissance et de ma mort. Terre de mes premiers pas et de mes derniers. Ne faites pas pareil que moi pour me suivre. Pays de mon cœur, pardon de vous quitter, vous qui n'avez jamais rien demandé. Si je n'avais pas eu le désir fou de devenir une étoile et un soleil en même temps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Parce que je ne peux pas être des deux. Et j'ai d'abord été une étoile avant de vouloir devenir un soleil, le sien.

_A nous deux la lumière_

Je te donne la mienne, prends en soin, garde la et protège la. Quand tu me rejoindras, redonne la moi, uniquement à ce moment. On était deux lumières et la mienne meurt. Tout devient noir, le néon de la salle de bain, les éclairages de la scène et des flashs disparaissent de ma vue.

Elle m'emporte vers le blanc, la lumière blanche de son monde. On est deux à y aller mais je viendrais te chercher quand tu la verras aussi. Je t'attendrai et t'aimerai encore.

_Au revoir Franckie  
Au revoir les printemps  
Au revoir pauvre monde_

Inconnu, je ne saurais jamais qui tu es. Pardon de ces illusions que je t'ai données. Je laisse tout derrière moi. Dernier salut de la main, dernier signe de tête, c'est mon adieu. Saison de tant de premiers et derniers, saison de l'amour comme on dit. Alors je te quitte aussi. Les fleurs se ferment, il fait nuit. Demain elles s'ouvriront sans moi. Plus de printemps, je pars enfin. Monde pauvre, gens pauvres, avec des rêves pleins la tête, gardez l'espoir de devenir riche de vos émotions. Moi je n'ai pas réussi à le faire, mais vous, si.

_A nous deux satan  
_

Et tant pis je vais en enfer. Je le mérite aussi. Parce que c'est anormal de t'aimer comme ça. Amour comme amant, frère comme amant, jumeau comme amant, c'était mon idéal. Alors si je dois brûler encore un peu plus, pour l'éternité, je l'accepterai. Puni pour mes pensées et cet acte de lâcheté, non divin.

Je mérite autant d'aller en haut qu'en bas … parce que je t'aime et que c'est interdit pour nous deux.

_Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays_

Une dernière fois, je vous salue, cette fois c'est définitif. Même les ambulances et les chocs électriques ne pourront plus rien pour moi. Un dernier soupir, je le sens arriver. Profiter de ce dernier souffle.

« Au revoir. »

Et puis s'éteindre enfin, emportant mon amour avec moi.

_A nous deux la lumière._

« Bill !! »

C'était ma seule lumière, mon frère jumeau qui hurle mon nom. Ma lumière …

* * *

_**Ben voilà, ma première songfic.**_

_**Verdict ?**_

_**Pas trop en larmes ?**_


End file.
